


My Hero Academia/Zuko Crossover Fanfic Idea

by G_wen



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, crossover - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_wen/pseuds/G_wen
Summary: Fanfic idea about Zuko and My hero academia. My introduction to writing honestly.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm Girljackson, and I'm new to this website!

I plan on writing a crossover fanfic between Zuko from Avatar the last Airbender and My hero Academia. 

I was trying to find a fanfic about this specifically, but either they were so bad i stopped reading them, i didn't like the plot, or they were so good but incomplete. 

So I plan on making one myself because I desire a fanfic based on this premise. 

Fair warning, I do not think I am a good writer.

This will be the first time I write a fanfic, and it's going to have a lot of errors, I plan on studying more about creative writing or writing in general because I am honestly going into this with little preperation. So when I do come out with the final product of the first chapter (prologue). I will very much appreciate constructive criticism.

It's not gonna have any romantic relationships honestly. The whole fanfic is about Zuko and his journey. 

So just expect cannon pairings in both shows, even if I do want kiribaku in there so much, but I won't add it because I understand people who just want to read a really good crossover fanfic without the romantic stuff. I am one of those people. 

I also wrote this to maybe also inspire other people to write something similar as well. 

Also c'mon guys plz update your fanfics, I'm looking at some of you and you know who you are, unless you've announced that you're on a hiatus you have no excuses. (Just kidding, i know you guys are busy too) 

Also my updates are gonna be real slow. I have school after all, and I don't wanna fail my classes. Also if you have any head cannons, or you know something about the show please tell me, because I may add it on my fanfic too. 

<3<3<3<3<3<3


	2. My essay for the comparison of both the totoroki and Zuko families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well fuck

Ok so i was writing an "essay" about the similarities between Zuko's familiy and Todoroki's family and now it's gone and I forgot to make a copy of it so now I have to start all over!!!! FUUUUUUCK

WELLi guess leson learned.....

Goddamnit!


	3. Outline? Mostly Ideas and Word Vomit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ideas for Zuko/MHA fanfic

So, I just want to say that I have many ideas to add in my Zuko/MHA fanfic.

I plan on doing more. 

My Zuko/MHA fanfic will start with the events starting 3 years after Zuko is crowned the firelord. He's in a very stressful time though, the Ozai's followers have gathered around a couple hundred followers, and there a spy was able to infiltrate the ozai followers but was caught after 1 year. Before he died he managed to bring in one last Intel, or whatever it's called, I really need to expand my vocabulary....anyways, the spy found out that the Ozai followers were going to plan a coup(?) in around 3-4 months. when Zuko is scheduled to an important meeting or something with the other world leaders. 

Zuko is obviously stressed but with 1 year's worth of intel, they managed to locate every traitor within the palace, but very few outside the palace. They've made a few moves but nothing too sudden so they wouldn't alert Ozai's followers. The reason Zuko is so stressed about this is because everthing is somehow according to plan, he knows traitor's locations, they have time to prepare, they know what his enemies are planning and how/when they plan to strike. Everthing just seems too good to be true and Zuko is very paranoid.

Not to mention the assasination attempts from the ozai followers have all suddenly stopped, and even though he knows why he's still not used to assasination attempts not happening every other week. lmao.

To add more stress onto Zuko, Mai suspects that she might be pregnant, and tells Zuko. Zuko is obviously terrified of being a father as he is not ready, and even though Mai tells him that she's probably wrong anyways since it has happened before, Zuko is still nervous because there is still a chance for it to be true.

now you might think that might be it.....but no Zuko still has more problems to deal with. 

Ozai is diagnosed with some kind of disease, and he is very ill, so much so that he can't be bothered to move, he is so exhausted. Zuko decides to help him, and sends him to the nurses, the nurses tell him that he has a low chance of living. Zuko is....well he doesn't know how to feel about that. Actually ever since he was told that Ozai was ill he has felt very conflicted, he doesn't know how to feel, and after hearing about his condition, Zuko is confused on to why he feels nothing about it. He doesn't know if he should tell Azula. Should he tell him now or after he dies, or if possible, after he is cured from it. 

He doesn't tell his friends but he plans on telling Katara, or not. He's not sure wether he should ask for her help. I know what he decides but you guys can guess. 

Azula at the moment is....not really stable, after finding their mother she had decided she needed time to think and goes to her cell,with some better service of course, this is before she decides to make Zuko the most powerful firelord the world will ever see, cuz right now she's busy thinking about her mother's words. She is mute at the moment so that's basically her being unstable. cuz no one knows what she plans on doing or what she's thinking. 

Oh yea i also decided that when the gaang went to search for Zuko's mother, he asks Ursa wether or not she wants her memories back, ursa says no, because she doesn't want Ikki? (I forgot her name srry, plz tell me) to suffer since yknow the mother she knew would turn into someone completely different. Cause from what I heard apparently she decided to remember being ursa and ikki doesn't like her mother much after that. So yeah, I havn't read the comics cause I heard they suck but I have read a couple of pages so this is loosely based on the comics, Mai and zuko never broke up cause fuck that, but they of course had fights like a normal couple would so don't worry, theyre not the perfect couple. 

you'll learn more about comic stuff events when I release the fanfic. 

Zuko is overworking himself like usual cause of reperations, politics are even more brutal than usual,and he is still learning about politics because he wants to be as prepared as he could be cause he needs to show everyone he is a worthy firelord and fix everything cause the war and stuff, he doesn't realize that he's gained a lot of respect as the firelord from his people and that the people of the firenation plan a huge surprise for all the hard work he's doing. 

The summer solstice festival is in 2 days and he needs to make sure everything is prepared. 

speaking of summer solstices....spirits! (Ya'll know where this is going) there have been spirit sightings for a couple of weeks now, recently there have been some reported in the firenation. 

Aang has been too busy dealing with the earthkingdom spirits so Zuko lets his fire sages deal with the spirits spotted in the firenation. But during one of Zuko's meetings, two days before the summer solstice festival occurs, when he's busy thinking about everything that's currently stressing him out while the treasurer talks about the amount of money that could be made during the festival, a fire sage bursts through the meeting currently freaking out and scaring the absolute shit out of everyone in the room. He's blabbering and his face looks, paler than Zuko, which actually concerns alot of people in the room. Zuko the amazing person that he is calms him down and ends the meeting. The fire sage calms down and tells Zuko that a there is a huge spirit problem, the fire temples are suddenly cold and there has been a shift in the spirit world. The spirits have gathered. This can only mean bad things, especiall when even koh, the face stealer is in the meeting with his mother, the mother of faces, (I heard this somewhere, that koh is actually somewhat related to the mother of spirits or something and they have a strained mother/son relationship and that's actually pretty funny, so i decided to use that)

The sages think that Aang should be involved since these spiritual disturbances are stronger in the firenation than anywhere else. Zuko agrees and luckily Aang makes it after about an hour. He's alone with appa and momo when he arrives and Zuko and aang are happy to see each other since it's been a long time. 

aang goes into the spirit world when he arrives at the fire temple and there is Roku right there and he looks really stressed out, especially since he's a spirit that's been dead for more than a century. 

Aang is lead to the council of spirits, and he meets Yue the moon spirit, Tu? I forgot the ocean spirit, the earth spirit, which I already have an idea for who they might be, ya'll can guess. the air spirit, I don't know who it should be, someone please help me with that please. I don't know what type of spirit the air spirit should be, name, characteristics, etc. plz tell me your suggestions. 

And also of course agni, the fact that agni even cares about human matters is baffeling since he just cares about life no matter how good or evil, they are his children and he does not concern himself with human matters, he only really cares about spiritual matters cause duh he's a spirit, and even then only if it's important. 

last but not least there is a spirit that is inspired by someone else's spirit i think from a fanfic about ATLA/One piece crossover fanfic. It's a spirit that protects the door ways to other worlds, other universes.

Now the problem the spirits are dealing with is the fact that someone, a mortal or spirit, or something in between escaped from the ATLA universe and went into another universe, (the MHA universe) they would usually deal with this themselves, the problem is that the universe the thing went to is not very spiritual at all. Well, actually it is still very spiritual, just not in the way ATLA is. there are different spirits, different gods.

now before i continue i just want to say that I respect all religions, you can believe whatever you want to believe in, I'm a christian but I'm not really religious, I believe in one god, in jesus, and the holy spirit, I don't know much about my own religion either. 

What I'm doing is mostly for that christian girl in class 1-b. I want her to have a talk with Zuko about their beliefs, I also plan on more about religion with her. The idea I have is that every religion that has ever existed within the MHA earth is real. There are different gods existing in different parts of the universe and when the people of earth die, they go to the heaven they believe in. Jewish, christian, and Islam beliefs, and other similar religions go to one heaven since they believe in god And jesus, I know that there are differences, so i need to do a ton of research on different religions. which is gonna take a long time, not gonna lie. So if I'm missing something from a specific religion please tell me. Of course people who believe in a different heaven go to a different heaven. If they believe in reincarnation, then they will reincarnate. Now the bad people go to the hell they believe in, i have more ideas about that. But anyways, this stuff only exists in this version of the MHA universe. You see there are different timelines and alternate universes, the alternate universe of mha that i'm writing about is an alternate universe because the thing/person/spirit went to the MHA universe, which changes everyhing. 

the reason I am doing this is because of the spirits that Zuko will have to face, and something to do with the girl from 1-b. I have an idea about that and I don't want to spoil anything. This is mostly for the 1-b girl though, and Zuko, plus their interaction with each other. no one else is really involved unless that changes in the future, you won't have to worry about religious stuff for a while. 

Anyways the spirits can't go to that universe because no one believes in them, not a single person in the MHA universe believes in the spirits and the spirit world of ATLA Which is why they can't cross to that universe, because they don't exist there. Spirits "exist" in the ATLA universe because reasons(I need ideas), and they don't exist in this AU MHA universe because no one believes in them. 

Also just to clarify MHA does not belong to me, or its characters, none of MHA is mine I or ATLA.

Anyways spirits can't go, and that includes the Avatar cause duh, the world spirit doesn't exist in the MHA universe.

So the spirits can't go, nor can the avatar since y'now spirit is bonded with a human, but a human can enter, because humans aren't spirits they are humans. they are living creatures, they are alive. 

Now where does Zuko play in all of this you may ask.

well, the spirits have decided which human shall be the one to put a stop to the evil person that went through. and since the spirits need a good person to actually succeed since the ATLA world and the spirit world are in danger, they decide on having Zuko being the one to go through and put a stop towards the evil person. 

Aang is like waaaaaaaaat. And he asks questions like why can't more than one person go? The reason being that only one human can go through the doors every one hundred years, or at least that was the case, after the 100 year war started and the genocide of the air nomads, the portals were closed because of the firenation, and I'm too lazy to explain right now. so i'll explain tomorrow. 

Anyways, they chose Zuko because well, Zuko's proven himself to be very reliable, he wants to prove the world that the firenation can change, he wants to achieve peace, but in order to achieve peace in the material world, he must also achieve peace in the spirit world too. In order to prove his promise of peace Zuko accepts to be the one to put a stop to the evil person. 

The spirits have been watching Zuko, even though aang is the Avatar, Zuko is the firelord, he is the king of a nation that committed a genocide of an entire race of air nomads bringing the world out of balance, and to the brink of annihilation. And after 100 years of war, a new firelord says that war is no more?? In a way this is a test. If he succeeds he proves to the spirits that he can help aang bring balance to the world, if he fails, then welp, the ATLA world will no longer exist. There is a reason why it will collapse if the bad person succeeds in their plans. (spoilers)

So yeah, good thing the solstice is two days away cause that's when the spirit and material world is very close together. Makes it less painful to go through.

also I want Zuko to be 16 when he goes to the MHA universe, he's currently 19 years old.

so when a human goes through the portal, years of their ;life is torn away, it's so dangerous to go through, that if a man who goes through the portal they revert back to the amount of universes they go through. So if you're 100 years old, and you go past 50 universes to go to your destination, you are now 50 years old in that universe, if you go back to your universe then the same thing happens except let's say you go past 30 universes to go back to your universe then you are 80 years old when you arrive to your destination, now obviously there are an infinite abount of universes, so most people go more than 50 universes, so they usually end up not existing cause they revert back to nothing.

So in order to counteract this.....I'll tell ya'll tomorrow cause it's currently 12:39 AM and I'm really tired of writing right now, I've been typing for 3 hours straight, I just want to watch some youtube right now. It's not that complicated believe me. 

Now if you want me to change some things or you have any questions or you have an idea please comment, I need help, I want help, it will be very much appreciated. I kind of want this to be a community thing.

I may not use all your ideas, or I might not change that thing you want me to change, but there is a chance I will. I will read all comments, I will think very hard on your ideas, etc. I want to make a good fanfic, If I don't comment on your comment(lol) I will address it tomorrow. 

Have a nice and wonderful day <3 or night or afternoon.


End file.
